


Summertime Saddness

by xXsiciliaXx



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki - Freeform, Short fun time, have fun, lots of fluff, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXsiciliaXx/pseuds/xXsiciliaXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic I came up with at school</p><p>Darn Loki, everywhere I go....</p><p>Enjoy and leave a comment! Or kudos! Or anything I'm alone....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Saddness

"(Y/N), stop fussing PLEASE. I HAVE been trying to read. Have. What in the Nine Realms is the matter?"

You un-plugged your earbuds.

"Its HOT out here. I'm bored. And the radio has all the crappy songs playing."

"Do you wish to go indoors?"

"No"

"You said you were hot, then let us go indoors." he smirked at you

"No because then I'll be bored indoors, at least out here there is fresh air."

"..."

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Your a Frost Giant right?

"..."

"Yes... What is this concern for my race mean?"

"..."

"Hug me. Jotun mode activated."

He stood up and looked at you. You grinned ear to ear, you love all of him, Smurf or not.

"Very well." he sighed as his skin slowly turned a beautiful blue.

You popped up and ran towards him. 

"Is this-"

Your arms imbraced him in a giant cuddly hug. He smiled and hugged you back.

"Much better?"

"Much better."

"I though you were always hot, no matter the outer tempature."

"Shush, slushie boy."


End file.
